Simple Words
by Stormwolfex
Summary: A short story, probably a two-shot, featuring Accelerator and Yomikawa and their thoughts about each other and the people around them. Takes place after the war. First Part: Accelerator, Second is Yomikawa.


_Author's Notes: A Valentine's Day Special is on the way, so for those of you who are impatient, I apologize for the wait. Anyway, this twoshot touches on the relationship between Accelerator and the people around him and more. Just a plot bunny that refused to budge. ^^_

_This takes place when Accelerator returns from the war. ^^_

Accelerator did not understand the spartan-like woman in front of him. How could he? She acted nothing like a lady, drank booze like she was on drugs and regularly smacked delinquents around with shields and helmets that would probably cause brain damage. In short, she was an interesting paradox.

One that was taking care of him.

Accelerator often wondered what her motivation was for trying to save him. Sure, saving people was good and all but she lacked the power to make any difference in a city of Espers. That was what he believed. And yet, how could she stand by her values and stance so unwaveringly?

Accelerator had no asnwers for that. In many ways, he had come to care for her as much as Last Order. She cooked meals for him, kept him clothed and gave him a shelter. They would talk, though he brushed her off at almost every attempt. Did he see her as someone special to him?

A mother perhaps?

Accelerator paused. A mother huh? Was this supposed be the warmth that he felt when she punched him after he had returned from Russia with Last Order and Misaka WORST? The strange soft feeling that welled inside him. A moment of weakness that almost made him cry.

What did a Mother's warmth feel like, really?

Accelerator had no idea. For as long as he could remember, he had always been alone. Always. No one could approach him. No one could touch him. Everyone feared him.

Fear.

Anger.

Hate.

Despair.

Loneliness

Sorrow.

Those were his primary companions for his childhood, emotions that never left him, not once. He had always been alone.

He hated it.

There was time, long ago, when he had a friend. She was the warmest person he had ever known. A Child Error with uncontrollable powers like his own. But in trying to kill him, his enemies eliminated her as well.

It was then he realized the fundamental truth of his existence. He would always be alone. He could not be soft. He could not yield. He had to be strong. No, he had to be stronger than strong. He had to be invincible. The very act of thinking about harming him would be nothing more than a mere fantasy, a sin.

That way, no one else would ever get hurt because of him. With his strength, he would push away the fools that would seek their own demise and alienate himself from others to protect them.

To reach that goal, he had participated in the Level 6 Shift program.

He had become a murderer. A killer, steeped in darkness. A demon that walked the streets. An irredeemable bastard that would never again see the light.

Until he was defeated by the weakest. The hero he came to despise, to worship.

Until he had met Last Order. The young girl who had opened up his heart once more.

Until he had met Yomikawa. The only person that would grit her teeth and plunge into the darkness and forcibly drag him out of it.

The weakest had redefined his world and made him question the truth of power. What was power? The weakest had defeated with nothing more than fists and big words. Simple, yes but the fact that he had been defeated threw what order he had in his world into chaos. Nothing was certain, nothing was logical.

He, the strongest, had been defeated by a Level 0 whose only power lay in his right hand. A hand that reached out to others to save them despite his own failings, despite his lack of power.

No, he could no longer define power so simply. The boy wielded unstoppable power with the sheer force of his will alone. Power that had defeated the invincible Accelerator.

Last Order reminded him so much of that innocence he had been exposed to as a child before his life became hell. She would smile at him, badger him, tease him. She saw him for who he really was. A lost demon, unable to find his purpose in life.

It disgusted him. It made him sick. But it also made him glad.

Someone had been able to peer through the darkness and see what little light he had left inside.

So he saved her. Mind you, it wasn't that he wanted to save her… he just did. No questions asked. No logic at all. He had acted based on instinct. Ok, maybe somewhere deep down, saving her had been his top priority.

The little brat had wormed her way into his heart and almost made him believe in the light again and she dared to try and die? No. Fucking. Way.

She would answer for it by living damnit!

His life wasn't worth shit but if he could save her… if he could save her….

Then maybe he wasn't a demon after all.

So he did. He may have lost a large portion of his powers but at least he had proved that he could save someone with his power. That he could protect someone with his power instead of killing them.

But, deep down, he had doubted himself.

What if it wasn't enough? That incident with Kihara and the forcible recruitment into GROUP had only served to deepen the seeds of doubt.

Was he really strong enough to protect Last Order? And why, why would he want to protect her so badly? Hadn't he already proved himself?

It was then he realized that Last Order was… family. She was his family and she saw herself as one and before he realized it, she was one.

That was why he protected her. She once said that she saw him as a hero. A fallen hero. And deep down, he had wanted to become that. A hero. She said that she believed he could do anything.

And he wanted to believe in that. Desperately. He wanted to show the weakest, show Last Order that he could become a hero and proetct everything.

Tch, how had he gotten himself into such a despicable train of thought? All this talk about heroes and wanting to become one.

And of course, the last person to really impact his life was the spartan bitch-like woman who acted like his mother and was currently standing in front him, having socked him in the face as he stepped through the door triumphantly, expecting a hello or some shit.

But no, like always, she surprised him. With a punch to face without warning and planting his face in Misaka WORST's chest. The clone proceeded to slam his face in Yomikawa's.

What was he, a punching bag! Ungrateful bastards!

"Well, nice of you to come back, Accelerator!" Yomikawa scowled as he finally lifted his face from her breasts. Truth be told, they were quite some breasts but hey, not his type. "Took you long enough. You leave without warning and land a helicopter on the roof and you don't even call!"

"What the hell, woman? I risk my life to save the brat, save a fucking country, maybe the world and bothered to come back and what I get is a punch in the face?" Accelerator demanded before his face became red as Yomikawa suddenly hugged him.

She hugged him. What?

"I'm just glad you're ok, you idiot," Yomikawa said softly this time, her voice cracking slightly.

That's why he didn't understand her. How could she be so tough, yet so soft? Nothing about her made sense. A female with a glamourous body acting so manish and yet she could be feminine if the need called for it.

Tch, is nothing in his life normal anymore?

Also, this hug was making him feel… warm. And fuzzy. And… oh, what the fuck! Accelerator broke out of her grasp with a scowl, "What the hell? Don't hug me like that!" he roared even as Last Order and Misaka WORST laughed at his red face. Deep down though, that hug had felt good. It made him, happy, somehow.

"Oh, is Accelerator embarrassed, jan?" Yomikawa grinned.

There was someone out there and gave a damn about him. Someone who would risk her life for him, who would delve into his world to get him the fuck out of the darkness despite her lack of power.

No, this was her power. Her power to stay firmly on the ground she believed him and set people on the path she believed was right.

She belived in him, cared about him, took care of him. Like a mother to her son. And to Accelerator, maybe, just maybe… he had come to see her as one. A spartan one who lacked feminine charm but what the heck, beggars can't be choosers.

The emotions welled up in him and he grabbed the handle of the door to his room to escape from it.

"Oi, Yomikawa," Accelerator called out, desperate to get the words out before he exploded.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you (For everything)."

And the door slammed shut.

Yomikawa stared at the door in shock.

Last Order and Misaka's jaw fell off.

It was just two simple words. But to Yomikawa, it was a sign to how much the boy had changed. She smiled then, a warm smile that lit up the room.

Sometimes, being simple was ok.

END

_A/N: Ok, that's about it for Part 1. To those of you that were waiting for a Valentine's Day Special, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. The horrifying Earthquake that struck Japan and some exams that are around the corner have been keeping me busy and moody. I admire Japan for their calm and civilized manner in handling the crisis and hope that they pull through it and rise up better than before._

_That aside, this came from a plot bunny. So, I have not actually read New Testament other than the fact that Yomikawa punched him. So hey, let's write about it. I'm not sure what other parts I'll touch on but I'll definitely explore Misaka WORST in the next part of this two-shot._

_As usual, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. Always finding ways to improve._

_A Valentine's Day Special will be within two days. The White Day special will be out after Friday, which is my exam day. _

_Till next time, folks ^^_

_P.S: Please help Japan if you can, every little donation counts. If we can help, we should. ^^_


End file.
